


A Divine Collection

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will Graham, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: A one shot collection that I will be updating periodically.Chapter 1: Rise of the Guardians AUChapter 2: Vampire Knight AUChapter 3: Daredevil AUChapter 4: Creature AU (Body Swap)Chapter 5: Selkie Hannibal/Human WillChapter 6: Dragon Rider Hannibal/Dragon WillChapter 7: Frozen AU





	1. Rise of the Guardians AU

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to offer suggestions!

 

 

 

It was dark.

 

Will became aware of that before he became aware of anything else.

Then came the sensation of fingers and toes.

Of the air in his lungs.

Of his lashes brushing his cheeks.

Of the scrape of his clothes against skin.

Of snowflakes landing on his parted lips.

 

When he opened his eyes the moon was so bright above him that it was almost blinding. He raised a hand to create a shadow over him and smiled as he observed the night sky for the first time.

He felt as though he were floating along a river through the universe. He felt everything and nothing all at once.

And then…he flew.

 

 

Hannibal watched the new spirit be born with mild interest. It had been some time since a new one had come along and to witness a birth in such a way was a truly novel experience. For a moment he flexed his shadows and wondered what would be more interesting. To observe this spirit from beginning to end? Or leave it to discover its own path.

Before he had much time to ponder the young man, nearly a boy, floated from the ground and leapt into the sky with a joyous laugh.  Out here in the vast nothing of a mountain side the sounds seemed to reverberate against the snow and trees and sky until it settled deep within his bones.

He decided then to only observe. Besides if he were going to kill off a spirit there were many more that he could easily name and that were far more deserving of his time.

 

 

Will did not take easily to the other spirits. They came to him and introduced themselves but they moved on quickly enough. It didn’t truly bother him all that much he would rather be on his mountain and listen to the snow fall than pretend to be interested in anything that they had to say.

Some were kind and gave him advice; some were bothersome and prying as they tried to ask about his past.

The most interesting conversation he had to date was with a fairy named Alana. Apparently every spirit started out as a human. Then through some deed or another or sometimes it was just a matter of fate they became of spirit that usually had something to do with the manner they died.

Will didn’t worry too much about his past. After all if his powers had anything to do with his death then he could easily imagine that he was some foolish human who wandered too far and succumbed to the cold.

The cold didn’t bother him anymore and with no memories of his past there was nothing more to ponder on.

 

There was one spirit that drew his curiosity. It was an old spirit. As old as the fear in men’s hearts.

Hannibal.

Another spirit, Jack, had warned him that young spirits would do well to stay well away from him. He muttered all sorts of stories of sharp teeth and the strength that a dark spirit could gain from devouring one of his own kind. Apparently he had done it before and promised to do so again.

Despite himself Will wondered what another spirit might taste like. What that sort of power might do. And most importantly…had the other spirit deserved it?

 

Not everyone he spoke to had such dark things to say about the boogeyman. Margot was an interesting spirit that he saw from time to time. He had the impression that she would rather not talk about what she focused on and so he respected her silent wish. In return she cautioned him that all spirits were made for a reason.  Before she left she whispered to him that one would have to be an incredibly powerful spirit to rely on fear rather than love or devotion as some of the others did. Will had nodded at her words and watched as she faded into the distance.

 

It was some time before he met the famous ‘Pitch Black’ himself.

 

Will rarely left his mountain if he could at all help it.  He had little longing to explore more of the world though having control over the North Wind certainly did help with that aspect when he was in the mood.

They in fact met not far from the spot where Will was born. He had come to do his rounds as he usually did and there was a shadow a shade longer and touch darker than the rest. He waited beside it for a moment looking at it curiously before asking “Hello?”

The shadow shifted for a moment and a tall from arose from within it.

An angled jaw, sharp cheekbones, maroon eyes and a figure draped in darkness. All the things that had been whispered to Will now stood before him in physical form and all he could do was stare in silence.

“That is rather rude.” Hannibal said softly though his tone held little reproach.

Will caught himself floating in air and realized he had been circling the other spirit without meaning too. He had been surprised when he rounded Hannibal’s back and saw that the man had long hair tied back into a neat tail. “Sorry…I don’t often have company.”

The older spirit tilted his head “Be that as it may….I believe it is only courteous to introduce yourself.”

Will floated back to where he was facing Hannibal head on and smiled “But you already know who I am.”

Again Hannibal seemed to consider him for a moment before the first trace of humor crossed his expression. “Indeed I do. Hello Will.”

“Hello Hannibal.”

 

 

 


	2. Vampire Knight AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little one shot! Please enjoy!

 

 

 

Hannibal remembered the day that Will had been born.

In a lifetime of loneliness his salvation had finally arrived.

The small babe had looked rather unimpressive as a young Hannibal looked on. However his father had put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and told him that while vampire children aged quickly to adulthood their youth would be everlasting as long as they took care with themselves.

Hannibal promised himself that Will would want for nothing and would soon reach maturity so that they could finally be together.

For the first few blissful years everything had gone as he had imagined. Vampires could sense the instant their soulmate was brought into the world and when Will had entered existence a peace Hannibal had been searching for his whole life seemed to envelope him and it felt like he was breathing sweet air for the first time.

As a child Will was curious and bold. A combination that Hannibal knew would test his patience to the very ends of the earth. There was little that the child feared and Hannibal found himself powerless to resist a quiet plea or a tug on his sleeve.

It did not take long for Will’s gift to make itself known. He could read the emotions and minds of those around him as easily as he could look into their eyes. Once more he could manipulate it at will. However instead of delighting in his power Will rejected it at every turn. Often escaping to his room when it became overwhelming or burying his head into Hannibal’s chest and pleading that his mate make the voices quiet.

 Hannibal had the blood of the Elite coursing through it and control and power came to him easily. Now he found himself experiencing helplessness for the first time as Will begged him to do something that Hannibal had no ability to give.

He became fiercely protective of his mate. Will’s parents who were not as high born as Hannibal bowed to his wishes as he ordered for Will to be secured in a remote estate and unbothered by the majority of their society that pressed to make good with their Royalty’s mate.

 

Yet danger still found them.

 

Hannibal recalled the day so clearly it was forever burned into his memory palace though he had destroyed the room a thousand times.

The day that he had road over to the Graham estate and found the mansion in flames.

Hannibal’s fingers had fallen numbly away from the reigns of his horse and he sped to the ruins of the once beautiful mansion. Will’s parents were ash on the grass and he mourned what their deaths would do to his beloved even as he honored them for valiantly defending what was his.

He searched all of the grounds but he could not find a trace of Will.

His heart constricted in his chest and the taste of dust filled his mouth. Will was alive that much he was sure. He would know if Will had departed this world without him and Hannibal would have ensured to follow him after bringing down all who had dared act against them to the depths of hell.

 

Ten years Hannibal waited. Waited and searched for any sign of Will but it was as if he had vanished from the very earth. Instead he turned his focus to finding those who would make such a move against him and he found them in a rival family. The Dolarhyde’s had been mortal enemies of the Lecter’s for as long as vampire memory could serve. Their son Francis had control over fire and it was he who had set the Graham mansion a blaze while his parents killed Will’s.

Hannibal found them and made them regret their insolence.  For good measure he displayed their bodies for all to witness what it meant to cross a Lecter.  Mischa had cautioned him that his rage could very well swallow the whole world with Will along in it and he learned temperance from her as he continued to look for Will.

Ten years later he finds him. In an orphanage. With no memory of his life as a vampire and his blood sealed away.

It seemed that Francis’ mate Reba had not been as innocent as Hannibal had originally believed. His ache for Will had tempered him but once the state of Will had been revealed he knew who had been the cause and delivered his potent brand of justice to her door. She had not followed her mate into the abyss and there was little honor left for Hannibal to destroy for her.

Most vampires were of the opinion that a life without their mate was not worth living. Dispatching her was seen as a duty not only for Will’s sake.

Hannibal infiltrated the school under the guise of a guidance counselor and the first time Will found his way to his office Hannibal was beside himself to see if the memories he had lost would reemerge.

Instead without Hannibal to ground and protect Will from the strength of his gift Will had become bitter and fractured. With his true self locked away Will struggled through the world in a way he was never meant to experience it. His haunted gaze told him that his gift had become a curse in his absence and Hannibal’s tongue thirsted for his blood in a way it never had before.

“I’m sorry Dr. Lecter I just don’t find you very interesting.” Will commented at the end of their first session.

Hannibal remembered then their first meeting when Will had met him for the first time.

_“That’s my mate? I don’t think he’s very impressive.” Though even as a child Will couldn’t resist the lure of his mate and had stepped closer to Hannibal with every word._

Hannibal grinned and gave the same answer he had given all those years ago.

 

“Don’t worry, you will.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Daredevil AU (Fisk!Hannibal/Wesley!Will)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this episode of Daredevil and couldn't resist remaking it! Hope you like it!

 

 

 

Hannibal learned long ago that he couldn’t be selfish.

 

He could be ambitious. He could be greedy. He could be ruthless. But sometimes for things that he wanted personally; he simply had to accept that there were certain things he couldn’t change.

He had forgotten that with Will Graham.

At first he thought it would be convenient to have a disgraced FBI profiler in his crew. The man had nothing left to live for. His life was in shambles and his reputation was destroyed.  Personally Hannibal thought that a little mental break should be expected now and then especially considering the work that Will was doing with that marvelous head of his. However despite all his work and years of service when he killed in cold blood the FBI turned their backs on him and cast him out.

After looking into a bit further Hannibal thought the world was a better place without the likes of Mason Verger around. That was what inspired him to seek out the broken man actually. He had his resources look into it and at the center of the scandal was a kernel of loyalty. Loyalty that Hannibal was determined to use for himself.  Because Hannibal’s sources told him that Will hadn’t been the one to kill Mason but he would never say who did.

So he left his comfortable base in Hell’s Kitchen and found himself outside the ramshackle shack of Mr. Graham and his seven dogs. The man himself looked to be on death’s door. His face was gaunt, his eyes bloodshot and his breath permanently smelling of whiskey. It was enough to offend Hannibal’s sensibilities but again he saw a glimmer of redemption in the well cared for dogs.

Mr. Graham was a man who threw his own life away as soon as he felt he was no longer useful. But he would keep his word and look after those who depended on him. That was all Hannibal needed really.

 

Five years later Will was a glorious remaking of his former self. His form had filled out in trim muscle and his hair was full of healthy curls. His smile was sharp and his keen eyes were bright. He complained that Hannibal liked to dress him up too much in his fancy suits but he always relented as long as he could wear what he liked in their home.

Yes _their_ home.

Will was always by his side. At his elbow and whispering into his ear. Always ready to watch for any warning sign of danger. He had saved Hannibal and Mischa’s lives more than once with his observations and quick reactions. The first time Will had killed for them was when Hannibal realized he might have room in his heart for more than his beloved sister.

In the rise to power, in his political games, caught up in his ambitions Hannibal had forgotten that caring was not an advantage. He had grown complacent because before he would burn it all as long as Mischa was safe. Now for the first time he was realizing that he had two weaknesses and no way to guarantee either of them.

 

Familiar ice cold rage filled him when Mischa had collapsed at the party. He caught the scent of poison too late and Will was already off chasing the server who had delivered the drink. Hannibal put his skills as a former doctor to quick work. Determined to keep his baby sister alive even if he had to drag her back from death with his own bloody hands.

He had been _so close_ to losing her.

In the hospital she received the finest care he could provide. He stroked the limp white blond hair from her forehead as he barked orders and sent every man he could to find who would dare cross him. He didn’t care when information came back that the drink was intended for him. He didn’t care that Mischa was never the target. He only cared that someone thought they could be so impertinent and that he wouldn’t hang them bloody, beaten, and broken from the doors of his home as a warning to anyone else who thought they might be able to cross Hannibal Lecter.

Will was not an easy man to work with. He had his moods and he could be stubborn but most of the time Hannibal could see his logic and relented. Now blinded with rage they had their first actual fight.

“Hannibal you must keep some of the men here with you! There’s no telling what they’ll try now that they are desperate and scared! They know that you’ll be out for blood and they could come in here guns blazing for all we know! We can follow the leads later when you and Mischa are more secure.” Unlike his other men Will did not wilt in the face of Hannibal’s fury but reflected it back. It was wrong of Hannibal to believe he was the only one shaken by Mischa’s injury.

“I believe my orders were quite clear William. I want that lead hunted down _now_. Either do as I say or get out of my sight. I have no use for a dog that will not heel.” Hannibal’s tone was perfectly level as he kept his back to Will and his eyes on Mischa. Will had brought her Winston to keep her company and Hannibal had made sure to carefully place her small hand on his warm fur so that she would feel it when she woke.

Without a word Will had turned and left the room and Hannibal ruthlessly crushed down any feelings of regret. He his only focus remained on Mischa.

That had been his next mistake. He had sent Will _away_.

 

Hours later when Mischa woke she smiled at him and told him she would be alright. “I’m okay big brother. We will show them not to mess with us right?” She turned and nuzzled Winston who gave her sloppy kisses. Seeing how happy she was even weak and in pain made Hannibal’s heart twist uncomfortably in his chest. Now that he was no longer high on his anger he could see Will’s logic. He would of course have to apologize for his harsh words but Will had always forgiven him before.

There was a knock on the door and instantly Hannibal sensed something was amiss.

Firstly he had made it very clear that he was not to be disturbed with his sister.

Secondly the only one who would dare intrude was Will.

Thirdly…that was not Will’s knock.

He opened the door and glared down at one of his men “What is it?” His words were clipped and his hand yearned for a blade. He was being pushed too far and his carefully honed control was starting to slip.

“S-sorry for the interruption sir we only wanted to ask when you would like to relocate Miss Mischa back to your estate.” The man held onto his composure but only just.

Hannibal opened his mouth to respond when he realized that the hospital hallway was still filled with his men. Despite the fact that he owed Will an apology for his rude words earlier he had still expected his orders to be followed. “I believe Will was going to arrange that for me. Why don’t you get your orders from him? And is the lead on Mischa’s attack being followed?”

The man swallowed “That’s just it sir…Will ordered us to remain with you and Miss Mischa should there be a second attack. He took a gun and a car and was going to follow up on the lead himself.”

Hannibal’s hand wrapped around the man’s throat before his thought process was even finished forming. “What was that?”  Will had gone out… _alone_? So soon after a personal attack?

He tightened his grip until the man’s body was twitching before he threw him to the ground. “I believe I did not hear you correctly can you please repeat what you just said?”

The man took several deep breaths as he held his hand up to his bruised throat. “When Will left Miss Mischa’s room…he ordered all of us to stay with you and be prepared for another attack. He received a phone call and then took a gun and a car saying he was going to follow up on the lead.” There was a flash of an expression on his face that Hannibal caught in an instant.

He leveled his gun at the subordinate “He said something else didn’t he?”  The man was telling the truth but not all of it.

“What else did he say?” He clicked off the safety and waited.

Holding up his hands the man shook his head “H-he didn’t say anything to us! He just said something to himself was all! I didn’t even hear all of it!”

Hannibal took one step forward and pressed the cold nozzle to the man’s forehead “What…did he say?”

“He-He said…He said…He was just a dog after all.”

The shot rang out in the hospital floor and Hannibal hoped that the noise didn’t disrupt his sister.

 

Hannibal didn’t speak a word as the search for Will took place. The it was hard to retrace his lead without knowing who called him but Katz was one of his best information gatherers and within an hour she had an idea of where Will might have gone. “Just try not to kill any more of us until he’s found okay boss?” She grinned at him and he reminded himself that she had earned the right to be flippant with him.

Finally he got the call.

“We found him boss. You might want to bring your med kit. He’s in bad shape.” Zeller’s voice was soft and that was when Hannibal felt the beginnings of unease.

 

He had forgotten that while he could be many things. While he held power and control tightly in his grasp. He had forgotten that some things no matter how carefully you handle them might break beneath your fingertips.

They found him in an abandoned warehouse. It was clear that he had been meeting someone. It was also clear that something had not gone according to plan.

 

He entered and saw Will propped in the chair. Blood soaked his white shirt and Hannibal remembered him fussing that morning when he had insisted he wear it. _“Really Hannibal? **White**? Do you know how fast this will get dirty?” _

The crimson stain was spreading. The gunshot was still fresh then and he was coughing as blood dripped down his moth. His eyes were closed as Zeller desperately tried to keep pressure on the wound. “Come on Graham! He’ll kill us all if you die.”

Price was standing to the side watching and he looked up when Hannibal entered. “Brian.”

Zeller stepped to the side as Hannibal knelt next to Will and quickly dispatched his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He lowered Will to the ground using his jacket to cushion him. He said nothing as he prepped his kit and began earnestly working on the wound. His gaze was so focused on blood and torn flesh that he didn’t realize Will had opened his eyes until a bloody hand touched his cheek.

“I found them…I…found out who hurt Mischa.” Will’s voice was weak and his words were choked with pain. But his eyes were filled with determination.

Hannibal didn’t hesitate as he removed the bullet and began checking the wound for damage before stitching him up. It would have to do for now until Will was moved to the hospital. He would make sure his room was right next to Mischa’s.

“Hannibal…” Will’s voice was soft but pleading.

Finally Hannibal turned and looked at him. His breathing was growing shallow and this throat began to click as he started to choke on his blood.

Tenderly Hannibal lifted him up and held his head to his chest so that he could breathe easier. He placed a kiss to Will’s brow and held him tightly until the hospital transport arrived.

Will passed out from pain and blood loss but Hannibal kept his hold on him tight as they took him to the hospital. He would bathe the city in the blood of those who had hurt what was his.

For Hannibal had made a mistake and allowed himself to be selfish. He had allowed two weaknesses when he should have had none.

Yes he had been selfish and foolish.

But it was already too late. He would keep both of them; he would hold them as tightly as he could even if bones were crushed under his grip, even if beloved flesh bruised from his protection. Even if love turned to hate.  Even if he shattered everything he gained.

They were both _his_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Creature AU (Body Swap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little inspiration! In this Universe there are creatures and they are for the most part known and held accountable for any crimes they commit. I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Franklyn was going to die in a rather spectacular way if Will had any say in it.

And as a matter of fact he would.

 

It started about a week ago when Will had come to Hannibal’s office in order to have their own private appointment. Will knew all about Hannibal’s activities as the Ripper but there was little enough left of his morals to care. Besides the way he saw it the people Hannibal removed were not the sort of people society would miss as a whole.  They were currently negotiating Will’s involvement but Hannibal seemed to make peace with the fact that Will saw the monster beneath his suit and deigned to kiss it anyways.

Franklyn was just leaving his own appointment and he heard the other door open and close and the sound of muffled voices. He frowned, it was kind of Doctor Lecter to have a separate exit so that his patients could have their privacy but he assumed that by now the doctor would realize they were so much more than simply patient and therapist.  He had also thought he secured the last appointment on the doctor’s books so that if there was an opening to invite Doctor Lecter to dinner there would be no reason standing in his way.

Curiosity got the best of him and he wound himself around to the other entrance and pushed his ear against the door and listened as hard as he could. Everything of course was muffled but there was a moment when Doctor Lecter said the name so loud that Franklyn was almost alarmed. The voices soon muffled and Franklyn hurried on his way before his eavesdropping could be revealed. He would have to find out more about this ‘Will’.

It has taken several weeks of funding a private investigator and two different opera performances for Franklyn to discover the entirety of Will Graham. He couldn’t believe that as much as his doctor was insisting that he and Franklyn remain only a professional relationship that he deemed someone like Mr. Graham to be worthy of his time outside of the practice. The man was obviously shabby and unkempt and there was so much more that Franklyn had in common. He could admit that Mr. Graham had some sort of beauty to him if one looked hard enough and if perhaps the man in question could be bothered to polish himself up a bit. It was then that the thought occurred to Franklyn that perhaps that was what was blinding Doctor Lecter. Franklyn was aware enough to admit he did not fit into most people’s standards of beauty although he was of the opinion that his mind was a fine enough feature for people to overlook such ‘shortcomings.’ Perhaps if he was more appealing like Mr. Graham then Doctor Lecter would see how perfectly matched they could be. This is when a second though occurred to Franklyn.

His mind in Will Graham’s appealing body would make a combination that Doctor Lecter would be unable to refuse. So he gathered his funds and began looking for a witch willing to take on the job.

 

When Will’s consciousness woke up in a glass bottle on an old woman’s shelf he mentally sighed. Which in his current state was much like sighing all around him. ‘You don’t know what you’ve done’ he tried to tell the witch. But she made no motion of hearing him and his white form swirled in annoyed circles around the glass. Hannibal was not going to like this.

 

When Franklyn woke up in Will Graham’s body the first thing he noticed was the warm arm slung across his ships. He blushed as he realized how _physical_ the relationship between Doctor Lecter and Will Graham was and he was relieved that there was no mental connection. It seemed fitting that the Doctor would slake his lust with a beautiful form but now Franklyn could provide the perfect companion.

He got up and snuck into the bathroom where he decided he would start his makeover immediately. He shaved and gelled the unruly hair before he went the closet and tried to deduce which clothes would be his, he had to remind himself he had a different shape now. He decided to simply go with the best options that looked like they would fit and then he ventured downstairs. Sometime in the duration of all of this Doctor Lecter appeared to have gotten up from the bed and gone down to prepare coffee and breakfast if Franklyn could guess from the delicious smells wafting up from the downstairs. What a sweet man.

 

Hannibal idly wondered which killer had made themselves at home in Will’s mind. He could tell the moment that William had gotten up this morning that something with him was not right. Firstly Will would sleep until risen if he had finally managed to sleep well. Secondly he had gone straight to the shower which was another unusual choice but when he left he hadn’t realized that Hannibal was awake and he was shaved and gelled his hair which he would normally only do for Opera and only after Hannibal had sufficiently bribed him.

As Hannibal gripped the knife and prepared breakfast he thought of which killer might have slipped past Will’s defenses. They were nearly perfect but not impenetrable.

“Good morning Mongoose how would you like your eggs?”  The endearment and question were both a test but said innocently enough to fool anyone but his Will.

Mongoose? That was a strange nickname but he supposed that Will before his makeover was feral looking enough to warrant it. Maybe overtime he could encourage a change. “I don’t look much like a mongoose this morning do I?” He smiled and then considered the question “Poached if you don’t mind. I find it’s the perfect way to prepare an egg though sadly not many people can do it correctly.”

Hannibal paused and considered the response. It did not match any of the killers that he knew Will to be working with recently but there was something about the cadence and words choice that seemed familiar. Something about the way he had spoken of the eggs… it was both insufferable and said in a way that spoke of someone trying to appear more sophisticated than they actually were. So the question was…who was it?

Breakfast was a quiet affair but Franklyn was enjoying himself immensely. He wondered if Doctor Lecter already knew Will’s middle name and if not perhaps he could convince him it was Franklyn. He still had access to all his money he supposed if the Doctor asked than he could say he simply came into an inheritance. It would also help him if he wanted to change Will’s lifestyle if a family member passed away and then he started to act differently it would provide the perfect excuse.

Hannibal decided to have one last test. He was starting to believe that it was not a simple thing as a killer’s pathology overwhelming Will. He was beginning to suspect something else but he wanted to be sure. “William, you said last evening that you needed to return home today to feed your dogs. How many do you have now?”

Franklyn mentally cursed. In his researching of Will he had found out that the man had an outlandish number of dogs. As fond as Franklyn was of animals he was going to have to reduce that number for certain. The private investigator had told him but he hadn’t thought it to be important at the time. “Oh a few or so…I was starting to think that I have too many to take care of properly. Do you know any good homes looking for a dog? Perhaps the animal shelter will do…”

Franklyn didn’t get to finish speaking as while he spoke Doctor Lecter had risen from his seat and crossed over to Franklyn so fast he could hardly comprehend it until a knife was at his throat.

“You have played this game long enough. Tell me who you are and where my William is. I would prefer not to harm his body but I assume that you cannot tolerate pain as well as he can so I will not have to do much damage. Where. Is. _William_?”

 

Will was wondering how much longer he would have to find ways to amuse himself in a glass jar when the door to the witch’s shop burst open. She gave a scream as Will’s body was pushed through and a furious Wendigo appeared behind him. Hannibal wasn’t even trying to conceal his form his horns were black and on full display and his skin was swirling with ink as his human suit frayed at the seams. “You will be returning my mate to me at once or I will paint the floor with your blood and make you do it anyways.”

The witch found this to be agreeable and quickly undid the spell. As Will came to awareness in his own body he smiled and cupped Hannibal’s cheek “Do no harm to her she was only providing a service that she was paid for. Besides being bored for the morning I came to no harm at her hands.”

From the way Hannibal huffed Will assumed that meant he did not agree with the assessment of ‘no harm’. Will was able to distract him from this train of thought as he ran his hand over his smooth face and frowned “However there is someone that I think we should pay a visit too.” His smile was sharp and he was thinking that perhaps occasionally assisting his mate with his meals would be agreeable.

After all now he had to grow back his beard and it was going to take forever to wash the gel out of his hair.

Hannibal smiled in response and as he turned to leave swiped a business card from the witch’s counter.

Just in case.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Selkie Hannibal Human Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a short post I saw on tumblr (I apologize for not finding the link to the original post) Something short and sweet to get my writing juices going!

 

 

 

He was not the type of person to impose himself on others.

Will barely wanted to come into the coffee shop in the first place. Alana had been insistent and really Will had put her off for long enough and he knew when it was time to cave in.

So he went into the coffee shop and braced himself for an interaction with the public when he saw it.  It was a coat left on the floor.  It was a nice dark charcoal color that shimmered faintly silver or light blue in the sun.

Will found himself pausing almost against his will to bend over and pick it up. It was if someone else was controlling his body and he was stunned when he felt the soft material against his fingertips. It felt as though it had heat of its own but Will told himself that it must have been from sitting in the sun.

When he was able to look away from the coat he realized it must have fallen off the coat rack nearby. Realizing that he had kept Alana waiting long enough he put it back hanging on the rack and tapped the person sitting near it on the shoulder. “Sorry you seemed to have dropped your jacket.”  

Absently Will noticed the man’s striking features and the broad set of his shoulders. They were the main reason that Will assumed the jacket was his as the other coats on there were all too small or feminine to belong to anyone else in the shop.  The man’s clothing also seemed to match the fineness of the coat and while the prints were a little much for Will personally he would concede that the gentleman pulled them off quite well.

The man stared at him in confusion for a moment before he noticed that will was pointing at the coat rack. It was a heavy outer coat and Will assumed he had been wearing it for the turbulent spring weather. The mornings would shine bright and hopeful but there was never knowing when a sudden cloud burst would bring the memoires of winter back. Will gave him a hesitant nod before turning and hurrying to Alana who had watched the entire interaction with a particular look on her face and raised brows.

He gave her a look and they turned their attention to coffee. He sighed as she teased him saying that he should have asked the handsome man for his number. Will reminded her that he had only done what was polite and that he would be very grateful if his so called ‘friend’ would stop trying to match him up with random people.

With his focus now on Alana and navigating the coffee shop which was slowly filling up he missed the look of interest the man gave him or the way that his head was tilted as though he was listening to their entire conversation. His own table partner merely looked amused as she shook her regal head.

 

It was a few days later when one of those sudden bursts came and Will was cursing himself for bringing only a light jacket with him. He had thought he could make it to the classroom without his umbrella which was in the car. He wondered if it was even worth going back at this point but there was not much else for it. If he didn’t want to show up to class dripping wet at least.

He turned and found himself face to face with the man from the coffee shop. For a moment the rain didn’t seem to matter and Will realized he was wearing the coat and it seemed to come alive under the drops of rain. The silver blue shade seemed to almost glow and Will found himself studying the faint pattern that he could see emerging.

 He realized that he had been staring and he took a step back “I’m sorry…” He wondered what on earth he could say and then he realized that he didn’t even know the man’s name. “Funny running into you again. I’m Will Graham and I was just about to return to my car for my umbrella. Sorry for the other day I should have asked before touching your coat.”

For some reason this seemed to please the man immensely. He smiled and held out his hand to shake Will’s “The pleasure is all mine. I count myself fortunate to run into you again. My name is Hannibal Lecter and by returning my coat I now owe you a great debt. I believe the only way that I can properly settle it is by allowing you to take me as your husband.”

Will’s eyes widened and his lips parted to give some sort of response but at the sincerity the man was projecting and the fact that out of all the things he expected the man _Hannibal_ to say that was certainly not one of them. So all he could find in himself to say was “What?”

Hannibal only smiled in response and wrapped his arm around Will as he guided him towards the building the umbrella and his class long forgotten.

Alana was never going to let him live this down.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Dragon Rider AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that came to mind and I needed it to break up my writers block. Hope you like it!

 

 

 

Hannibal watched the horizon as the sun slowly began to set. It gilded the mountains with gold and the twilight closed in. Half the sky was dimming day and the other half was darkening night. It was later than he usually let Will fly but it had been a long day of travel and he had wanted to reward him for settling for the journey.

Before long there was the sound of large wings on the wind and then with a sudden gust Will landed before him. In his large form he was as big as an open field. In his smaller form that was their preferred method when they were on the road he could curl around Hannibal’s neck and tended to drape himself along his shoulders.

Most dragon riders would simply ride their mounts from one place to the next. However Hannibal enjoyed a more subtle approach and Will did not like being treated the same as a horse. There were areas where dragons were revered as Gods and their riders treated like the holiest of monks. Then there were those that saw them as a way to make a profit and saw their riders as little more than obstacles. Never knowing who you might run into the road they valued discretion.

Will snorted at Hannibal no doubt he had felt his growing concern as the night had closed in. Will’s form was midnight black and he would vanish like liquid smoke against the vast sky. Only the absence of stars would tell Hannibal his location, it was an unnessicary worry and one that Will knew better than to take it personally.

Shimmering into his human form Will smiled at Hannibal. His form was littered with scars, some put there by Hannibal himself when they were first coming to an understanding. There were a few that marred his beautiful face, close calls from other dragon riders and their companions. Will was always victorious.

“You cut it very close William.” There were times when Hannibal could be lenient, but if he was too often than Will would push his boundaries, at the wrong moment that could be the difference between success and defeat.

Will tilted his head, his dark curls disappearing against the night and his eyes were amused. “I saw no one around for miles. You would think you could have a little more faith in me.”

Will’s form was bare, as it always was unless there was reason for them to pass through a populated area. His human skin was dotted with black scales that curled around his lithe muscles and dotted his cheek. Even the scarred cheek had a few cracked scales along the skin. When they were around humans Hannibal took care to cover every inch of Will that he could, long cloaks and forward hoods to mask his features. He was possessive of every glance that touched Will’s skin in this form and the few notable occasions someone had dared touch him had ended in bloodshed and those times it was Hannibal who bore the victory be the offender human or dragon.

He tugged on one of Will’s curls and watched him bare his neck in answer. The challenge never left his eyes and Hannibal smiled in response. They had not been each other’s firsts, but they were perfectly matched. Will’s former rider had treated him little more than a tool to be used and then discarded as needed. Will had been raised by the man and so felt indebted to him even as his resentment grew. Hannibal had lost his first dragon Mischa when she was only a hatchling. Hunters had seen her when Hannibal had been careless and had taken her from him. Her screams as they tore out her scales still haunted him though he seldom showed it.

 

Will closed the distance between them and gave a demanding kiss. Hannibal returned it and pulled him close, his hands were covered in his riding gloves but the feel of leather against is newly human skin never failed to make Will tremble in need. The world was darkening around them and Hannibal knew they needed to focus on their shelter for the night.

Instead he carelessly threw a blanket to the open earth and pushed Will down.

The dragon’s eyes were bright with mirth and challenge. It had been a long journey so far and as they traveled to their newest mission Will knew that the stress of discovery wound his rider tightly. He knew just the way to relieve that.

Bruises on his skin that matched the darkness of his scales, teeth cutting until blood spilled, thrusts that filled him deeper than he had ever known. Hannibal’s attention could be cruel and dark but Will relished in all of them.

 

Not many dragons would submit this way to a human. Being ridden was one thing, a partnership and an understanding for the most part. But this kind of base submission would rile any dragon Will could name.

Instead of angering him though he reveled in it. Hannibal had a dragon’s spirit and he was far superior than any other potential mate Will could claim. One dragon had already tried to take Will in this way and it had been Hannibal who had forced him into his human form so he could rip out his neck with his dull human teeth.

Will had watched entranced by the viciousness and bloodshed. Then when the battle was over he had bared himself to his rider and let him take the spoils he had fought for.

Hannibal’s grip in Will’s hair was punishing but pleasurable. He kissed him back and marked his rider as fiercely as he was marked. Their bond went farther than human or dragon, deeper than blood and bone and Will would have it no other way.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7  Frozen AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Continues to be unproductive on ALL my stories* Here's another oneshot! I'll try to get back into the swing of things life has been a little crazy thank you all so much for understanding!

 

 

 

“You don’t have to be alone.”

The voice cut across the crystal like glass of the room. The door had opened only because Will had permitted it. Curious to see who would venture out so far and in such harsh weather to see the banished king. The words cut and Will regretted opening the door already.

“There is every reason for me to be alone.” His teeth were clenched and he turned to see who it was that had come so far to disturb his solitude.

He was a handsome man, not young anymore but not old either. He had a sharply lined face and dark eyes. Will absently wondered at the color of his hair.  He was snuggly wrapped in layers to ward of Will’s eternal winter that there was no telling if it would be light like some of the northerners Will had met or more commonly dark like his own.

“If you have traveled this far than you must know the stories. I am dangerous around people. Even those I love.” Will stared hard at the man and then prepared himself to have to remove him. There was a set to his jaw that implied he would not be so easily moved by words alone.

He was right.

“You live out here in isolation because you believe you are dangerous.” His tone was flat but insightful there was a question hidden in his words.

Will answered it.

“I live out here in isolation to be _free_.”

The silence stretched between them, only the wind howling made any sound and it seemed to echo more than usual in his self made prison.

“Your sister is dead Will.”

The words stabbed his heart even though he had known they were true for some time. It had been a miracle that Alana had survived the accident when they were children. His outburst at his coronation had hit her directly in the heart. Still he had run.  Like the coward he was.

The wind’s volume increased and cracks began forming in the ice as his grief and fear manifested itself. This is the end he deserved. Alone and buried in the ice.

“Your sister is dead. But I can bring her back.”

The words halted the crumbling of the ice. When Will opened his eyes the man was no longer across the room but standing there in front of him.

The expression in his eyes was one of awe and rapt attention. He gently reached forward and cupped Will’s face in his hands.  “I can bring her back for you. I can bring them _all_ back. Your mother, your father, your sister. You could be a family again and welcomed in your own home. Your exile and sins forgotten. Washed away as though they never existed.”

As he spoke the dark eyes that Will first assumed were brown were actually a deep red that seemed to glow in the filtered light of his palace. Tall black horns sprouted from his head, grotesque and beautiful all at once.

“What’s your name?” Will realized now that he had never asked and that suddenly seemed to be a very important question.

The man’s smile was large and sharp and the fingers on his face grew claws that slowly bit into his skin. “I have had many, you may choose any one of them that you like. Though at the ball I was Hannibal.”

Will vaguely remembered seeing him introduced but he had been too focused on his secret to pay much notice.

“Why would you do this? Why would you do this for me?”

The smile full of pointed teeth became smaller but more intimate as he pulled the Ice King close to him. “Because I know very well what it is like to be alone. I am tired of being alone William.”

Will thought about his answer. He thought about the last moments he had seen his sister. The endless hours in his father’s office learning control through trial and error. Through pain and tears. He thought about his mother and how her hugs had stopped after his accident but how she never seemed able to stop touching Alana. He thought about the freedom he had had here. Lonely yes. But it was the first time that he had been able to actually see what his powers could _do_. And they were beautiful when he stopped letting fear control them. The fear warped them into something terrible and unpredictable.

 

“I want them back. I want them back and happy and _safe_. And I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

Arms wrapped around him then. The layers for travel that Hannibal had first arrived in were melted away and now the skin around him was black as night and he looked up into burning ruby red eyes.

“Never.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
